


Save Me

by kimjoongie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: Another case for the BAU brought the team to their limits. Explosions around the state of Texas made the team confused and frustrated. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t find a pattern in the way the unsub was working. They even suspected the unsub to be unorganised, but it wouldn’t make sense. He was very organised otherwise they had found him by now. Only after a team member got into danger, you were able to find the unsub, but at what cost.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

Aaron Hotchner hadn’t had an easy life. He had grown up with a violent father, which had made him hunt the bad guys. He wanted to save other children from the same terror and pain he had felt. Therefore, he had decided to be different from his father. Even though people expected him to turn into a criminal as well. It was a stereotype many people had. Criminally involved parents, children lost causes. But Aaron was different. He wanted to save other people from the same. But of course, he would not thank his father for where Aaron was now because his father was only a reason he had fought for a better life, but not the reason for how far he had gotten in life. 

But even as an FBI agent, life didn’t turn easy. He had had a tough marriage with Hailey. He loved his job but he had loved Hailey as well. Yet, sometimes she had forgotten about it. She had forgotten that Aaron would always prioritise his work over anything. She had known that before she had married him, yet she had complained about him not being home all the time. Aaron had loved her more than anything and when she had gotten killed by a serial killer, his life got turned upside down. He had not been the only one who had lost a loved one, the team had lost a friend and Jack his mother. Aaron wasn’t sure how much Jack had witnessed or heard, but he tried to protect him every day from any similar hurt. 

After Hailey had died, he never really developed feelings for anyone else. He had kept to himself, afraid to love again. He had thought, as soon as he would fall in again, someone would take advantage of it and hurt him again. He couldn’t lose someone again like he had lost Hailey. That tragedy had changed him forever. 

Beth had been the first woman he had started to date after Hailey’s death. She had understood his behaviour and that sometimes he would keep her on arm length. But when Jack had liked Beth, Aaron had given it a try, yet he couldn’t love Beth the same way he had loved Hailey. They had broken up after only a few months dating, realising that whatever they had, hadn’t been love for a lifetime. Aaron had wondered if he could find someone he had loved as much as Hailey, or if her death had damaged his life forever. 

He had started to believe it was the case until you had come along. When you had started to work for the BAU, he had felt drawn to you immediately. He hadn’t understood why he had felt the way he had, he had just known that he would protect you whenever he could. You worked well together with Aaron, and you even made him laugh, which had surprised the other team members because he had usually never laughed during cases. But you had made it happen. You even made Aaron Hotchner fall in love with you. It surprised everyone that Aaron returned your feelings. When you told him you fell in love with him, the team expected him to break your heart, but he didn’t. He actually had asked you out on a date and had admitted he wanted to be your boyfriend. Maybe it had been because Jack had called you mother one time, or that you were so well with Jack that it had felt like a family Aaron could have again. And of course, Jack as well. 

But when you had started dating, Aaron had become more protective over you during cases, because he was afraid that Jack would lose his mother again. You had explained that nothing had ever happened before, and if something had happened you would have known how to fight back. You were a good profiler after all. You knew how these people tick, and what they wanted. The skills brought you to the BAU team, without them you wouldn’t have been accepted.

When another case came in the team was struggling. Explosions around the state of Texas without any leads that could help the team to find the unsub and too many places to be at at the same time. It was hard to cover all the places with only the team members, that was why they had to rely on the local PDs as well. But no matter how hard they tried, when they arrived at the place it was already exploded or no bomb was ever found. 

They tried so hard to find the unsub but it seemed like the unsub was always one step ahead. Even Spencer couldn’t find the unsub’s pattern. It frustrated him because usually, Spencer was always the one finding out what pattern the unsub used. It meant when they couldn’t find the pattern, they would always go to places unprepared.

Just like they did for the next suspicion they had about a bomb. Aaron and Rossi went to one building where they suspected the unsub to be. While you and Morgan went into an office building on the other side of the town of Houston. JJ and Spencer checked out one facility. But neither Aaron and Rossi nor JJ and Spencer could find a bomb or the unsub. 

You and Morgan were still in the building looking for the unsub when you both heard Hotch over the intercom. “Nothing here where we are, JJ and Reid hadn’t found anything either.” Morgan was right in front of you when he looked to the right side to see if the unsub was there meanwhile you looked to the left side. But when you walked further to the left side, you noticed that you couldn’t hear Morgan’s footsteps anymore. At that moment, you knew you were in the right building. But before you could tell any of the team members something hit your face and your vision turned black.

Morgan was looking for you, but he couldn’t find you. He searched the whole building again, every room, every basement but you were gone. “Hotch? Bad news.” Morgan admitted.

“What is it? Have you found the unsub?” Hotch said through the intercom. 

“Well, more like the unsub found us. Or more specific, the unsub found (Y/N).” Morgan admitted.

“Come back to the PD, we meet there and discuss everything else,” Hotch said sternly even though the team knew that his mind was shouting. 

Back at the PD, they looked for a way to find you but it was difficult. None of the team members knew the plan of the unsub and if they worked alone. And without that knowledge, it was almost impossible to find the unsub. 

When they got another idea where the unsub could be, they prepared to go to the places again, but before they could leave you entered the local PD but with a bomb around your neck. The team couldn’t believe their eyes. A bomb right around your neck and chest. 

“Don’t move, (Y/N),” Aaron said calmly, standing in front of you. 

“Aaron. I can’t walk back out. He will blow me up. Can’t you find a way to defuse this?” you tried to stay calm but the heavy feeling of the bomb around your chest and neck made it hard for you. You knew one wrong move and you wouldn’t kill yourself but also your team and innocent Police officers. 

“Get the defusing team here!” Hotch shouted. Then he turned back to you and gently said, “We’ll find a way.”

You nodded and looked at the scared faces of your team. They had no clue how to help you but you could see they wished they had a clue. It didn’t take the defusing team long to arrive, but even they were clueless about the way to defuse this bomb. They had to examine this bomb but it would take longer than they had. The bomb will go up in two hours, and they would not make it in time. 

You closed your eyes, already believing it was the end. But Aaron wouldn’t give up this easily. “Morgan, join me meeting Charles Richter,” Hotch said.

“The unsub we had six years ago?” Morgan wondered.

“Yes, he will know how to defuse this bomb. I will make him talk.” Aaron said sternly and left the PD, Morgan followed him without asking what Hotch’s plan was. The rest of the team stayed with you to keep you cheered up and distract you from the bomb.

At the jail, Morgan and Hotch sat in front of Charles Richter. “We need to know how to defuse this bomb.” Aaron tried to stay calm, but it was hard knowing you were in the security box back at the PD.

“Oh, your pretty lady is in danger?” he smirked.

“All I want to know is how to defuse this bomb,” Aaron responded calmly. 

“I want to come out of jail. If we have a deal, I’ll tell you the solution,” he smirked.

“Alright. After you told me which wire I have to cut to defuse the bomb, I will let you out.” Aaron made a deal.

“Alright. Cut the red wire and the bomb is off,” he said, smirking. 

Aaron took his phone, dialling Dave’s number and watching into the eyes of the unsub while calling with Dave. 

“Cut the blue wire,” Aaron ordered.

Morgan was confused about why he would take the opposite wire, but he trusted Aaron more than anything.

“It is defused,” Dave admitted after the defusing team cut the blue wire.

“Thank you, get her something to eat and a coffee. Tell her we are on our way back.” Aaron said, standing up. 

Morgan followed Hotch out of the room, while the police officers bring Charles Richter back to its cell. 

“How did you know he was lying?” Morgan wondered.

“The whole time he said the word ‘defusing’ but when he said I should cut the red wire he said the bomb will be ‘off’,” Aaron explained.

“Impressive.” Morgan nodded.

Back at the PD, Aaron walked over to you instantly. You sat on a chair next to a desk, drinking a coffee and a croissant. You stood up when you saw Aaron in front of you. He embraced you right away and held you close. He inhaled your scent and cuddled his face into the crook of your neck.

“I thought I lose you,” Aaron admitted scared.

“Me too, Aaron. But I knew you’d never give up,” you admitted, hugging him.

“Have you found the unsub?” Aaron released you, turning to the officers and his team.

“We arrested him two minutes ago, he admitted everything and Agent Reid and Agent Jareau confirmed it was the unsub.” the chief answered.

“Thank you.” Aaron nodded towards the chief.

“Can we fly back home now? I need a hug from my favourite son.” you smiled.

“We will.” Aaron kissed your forehead and together with the team you fly back home. 


End file.
